


heather

by ChaosInTheKitchen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender, You Me At Six
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But whatever, Did i spell that right, Gay Keith, M/M, Major Character Death sorta, PINING KEITH, Pining Zuko, Platonic Allurance, Please Forgive me, and im sorry for that, but heather isnt really a character, but it could really go with any mlm ship, but she thought more fransykes for some reason, damn that didnt go under zukka either, formatting this weird i guess, gay Zuko, gay dan flint, gay josh franseschi, goddamnit that last one didnt end up under the zukka section, how do i tag im not used to this, how the hell do you spell joshs last name, i am literally so bad at spelling, i apologise if i end up, i guess, i guess i wont, i literally dont see why, i think thats enough tags, i wrote this with klance or zukka in mind, idk - Freeform, in conclusion i am a dumbass, it describes the person drowning but they dont actually drown, its just a placeholder name for whatever female character (allura for klance, just heather, klance tags if you choose to read this as klance, klangst, like i told my friend that it could he like flintsceshi, now for tags if you read it as zukka, pining dan flint, platonic sukka, shit fuck am i bad at this or what, so idk whether or not to use the archive tag, suki for zukka) 1st person thinks love interest likes, tags for flintsceshi, theres no names mentioned, this is confusing as hell i know, this is my first fic on AO3, um anyways, with dan pining after josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosInTheKitchen/pseuds/ChaosInTheKitchen
Summary: ha y'all bitches don't get a summary. anyways hey hello hi this is my first fic on ao3 and the post thing is a Bitch so please forgive me if i fuck anything up. uh so in case y'all didn't read the tags I've decided to sorta tell you what the hells going on with this fic.first, heather isn't a person. she is just a placeholder name for the female character the love interest is thought to be with. if you choose to read this as klance, heather is allura. if you read this as zukka, heather is suki. if you read this as flintseschi (how the fuck do you spell joshs last name) or any other ship, heather is whoever you want her to be. i cbf to come up with people rn.second, there are no names (except for heather, who doesn't exist) so you could read this fic as any mlm pairing you want. i wrote it with klance or zukka in mind, but pining!dan/flintseschi would work too, which is why it's tagged. once again, i cbf to add names.third, this is supposed to be in all lowercase. if you don't like that for some reason, you don't need to read it. simple.i think that's all you'll need to know, so "enjoy"! please remember that this is my first ao3 thing so if i fuck up don't hesitate to comment and let me know so i can fix it thanks
Relationships: Dan Flint/Josh Franceschi, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	heather

**Author's Note:**

> ha y'all bitches don't get a summary. anyways hey hello hi this is my first fic on ao3 and the post thing is a Bitch so please forgive me if i fuck anything up. uh so in case y'all didn't read the tags I've decided to sorta tell you what the hells going on with this fic. 
> 
> first, heather isn't a person. she is just a placeholder name for the female character the love interest is thought to be with. if you choose to read this as klance, heather is allura. if you read this as zukka, heather is suki. if you read this as flintseschi (how the fuck do you spell joshs last name) or any other ship, heather is whoever you want her to be. i cbf to come up with people rn.
> 
> second, there are no names (except for heather, who doesn't exist) so you could read this fic as any mlm pairing you want. i wrote it with klance or zukka in mind, but pining!dan/flintseschi would work too, which is why it's tagged. once again, i cbf to add names.
> 
> third, this is supposed to be in all lowercase. if you don't like that for some reason, you don't need to read it. simple.
> 
> i think that's all you'll need to know, so "enjoy"! please remember that this is my first ao3 thing so if i fuck up don't hesitate to comment and let me know so i can fix it thanks

december 3rd.

gold leaves shimmer on the sidewalk,  
autumn breeze fluttering your hair as you walk down the street  
next to me, hands in your pockets  
wearing your sweater.

you glance up at me. "you look cold."  
i don't disagree.  
i watch as you pull off the sweater.  
"here," you say  
"it looks better on you anyways."

you hold out the garment, fingertips brushing mine  
it sends a jolt through my very soul  
oh, how i wish you knew  
how i feel  
about you.

alas, i know that it shall never be.

i feel the soft polyester caress my limbs  
your scent enveloping me  
like a blanket.

your eyes tear from mine, tearing my heart too  
as you notice a girl  
i recognise her from school.

"heather!" you call  
she looks to you as we pass by.  
she stops and pulls you aside.

now you whisper-  
about what, i dont know  
i dont care, really.  
my heart aches all the same.

this is the happiest you've looked in a while,  
i think to myself  
you've got this joyous glint in your eye  
(simply divine, i wish you were mine)  
and she does as well.

i turn, oh how i wish i could stay  
you don't look up  
from where you are.  
jealousy sits like a knife in my stomach.

the pain of a blade would almost be preferable to this.

i barely know her  
but she seems nice  
i can see why you like her so much  
do i need to change?  
i'll do anything for you, my love.  
anything to make you want me  
like i want you.

i can feel myself slipping.  
drowning.  
where's the surface? i need air  
bubbles float from my lips  
as the light goes dark.

i'd do anything for just a gasp, the smallest breath  
of air, because you are the one thing  
worth living for.  
without you, my air, my life  
i would just be a stone  
sinking  
in the depths of the river  
of my anguish

i wish i were heather.

you're mesmerised  
by her very being  
like i am of you  
her hair, like silk,  
eyes, like the water we used to play in as kids  
lips, a perfect cupid's bow  
no wonder why you're so drawn to her. she shot you.

burning  
my eyes, my heart, my lungs  
as i suck for air  
a sob ripping from my throat  
i almost hope you don't hear  
i don't want to get in the way of your happiness  
my dear

i look back  
you're leaning in  
so is she  
i can't watch.

i almost wish she were dead  
because then maybe you'd notice me.  
like me  
like i like you.

no i don't.  
she's an angel  
how could I hate her?  
trying not to hate her,  
tryingtryingtrying-  
it hurts  
so much  
please, my love, why won't you come back?

she breaks away from your embrace.  
"you might wanna go check on him. he seems upset."  
you twist your neck around to see me,  
shoulders hunched,  
trembling and shaking  
in agony  
like the golden leaves on the sidewalk.

you assume it's from the cold  
you couldn't be more wrong  
but with your arms wrapped around me, ohsotight  
everything feels right.

no. this is wrong.  
you like her.  
not me.  
i push you away.  
"shouldn't you go hang out with your girlfriend?"  
it comes out bitter.  
i wish it didn't.

"she's not my girlfriend!"  
you splutter  
embarrassed?  
in denial, maybe?  
i dare not let myself think  
you're telling  
the truth  
because how could you?  
she's perfect  
and i'm not.  
i'm just  
me.

"oh god, how could you think that?"  
huh?  
"she's like a sister to me!"  
oh. i wasn't expecting that.

"but- but you- you kissed her, didn't you?"

"just on the forehead. to thank her."

"for what?"

"for giving me the courage to do this."

you cradle my head in your hands, tilt my chin up and kiss me hard.  
woah-  
this is better than i imagined  
but how could you like me?  
why would you ever kiss me?  
this isn't you- it can't be you  
you have to be high, or drunk,  
or something  
because the you i know  
would  
never  
ever  
kiss me

but here we are  
your lips on mine  
again, i can't breathe  
but in a good way this time

before, i was drowning  
now, i'm exhilarated  
lost in the thrill of your mouth

i feel faint  
but i don't want to pull away  
luckily, i don't have to  
as you pull away first.

breathless

i hear your ragged gasps  
feel them on my face  
on my nose

your breath in my face would normally make me cringe  
but now?  
it's a drug  
better, even  
and i'm addicted  
slipping faster into your hold  
but i never want to go

i love you. i only hope you feel the same.  
i'd die for you.  
that sounded lame-  
but it's true  
youre the reason I'm still here  
without you  
i'd have drowned  
long ago.

my love,  
you're the light of my life.  
my star in the dark.  
i'm a moth to your flame  
always so near you  
following you  
wishing for you  
but i can't come too close  
or else i will burn.

i used to be afraid of burning  
but now  
it's beautiful.  
the fingers of the flame licking towards me  
my wings give one last flutter as i'm pulled in  
to burn  
in you  
and that's okay.  
i wouldn't want anything else.

our love  
a fire  
untouchable  
as it should be.

my love,  
thank you.  
thank you for not letting me drown.  
for pulling me up  
breathing life back into my lungs  
with our fiery kiss.  
thank you.

i'm glad im not heather.


End file.
